The Tenth Annual 'Wicked' Greg Awards
by TrebledWriter
Summary: The time has come! As the winter holidays roll in, the age old tradition of nominating stories and authors for our little awards show comes too! Nominate your favorite 'Wicked' stories and authors! Please read rules and regulations.
1. Nominations

***clears throat* *taps mic* Is this thing on? It is! WELL HELLO everyone, I see you're doing well. Welcome to the Tenth Annual Wicked Greg Awards! In this humble awards ceremony we recognize the peak of talent in the archive, in every category you could think of! I got the nomination by asking Fae'sFlower (the 2015 host) if anyone had signed up back in August, and no one had, so here I am!**

 **You have one (1) month, until November 30** **th** **, 2016, to submit nominations by review of this story or by PM.**

 **RULES**

 **1\. You may nominated a max of three (3) authors or stories in any one category**

 **2\. No nominating yourself**

 **3\. Nominations must pertain to the category they were submitted to (no Fiyeraba in the Gelphie, for example)**

 **4\. With the exception of crossovers, all nominations must be in the** ** _Wicked_** **archive**

 **5\. For one story, limit nominations to two (2) categories at most (like maybe best AU and best drabble, but no more)**

 **6\. For "Best Unknown Fic", it must have less than four (4) reviews per chapter, or, if it's a drabble/oneshot, less than three (3) reviews total**

 **7\. For "Best Dead Fic", it must have been officially discontinued by the author or not been updated in at least four (4) months**

 **8\. To qualify for "Best New Author", the author must have a sign up date (found on their profile) of after October 31** **st** **, 2015**

 **9\. Be nice to the host: include the name of a story and, when nominating for best OC, include both story and author**

 **10\. Stories nominated must have been updated after October 31** **st** **, 2015, and authors must have posted something in the archive since that same date**

 **Now here are our categories!**

 **AUTHORS**

Best Author

Best New Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Romance Author

Best Angst Author

 **STORIES**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble / Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Pairing

Best Songfic

Best Original Character (OC)

Best Overall Fic

Best Unknown Fic

Best Parody

Best Dead Story

 **Nominations close on November 30** **th** **, 2016, at 12:00 pm EST. They can be sent as reviews or PMs, if you don't want your nominations shown publically. If you choose to send them via PM, the subject line MUST be "Greg Nominations 2016".**

 **Make sure all of your nominations follow every rule,** ** _specifically_** **Rule 10. Check to make sure your story or author has been updated or active since the required date. Anything outside of any guidelines WILL NOT be allowed, no exceptions. It's the rules, just follow them, please. Also, if any STORY won in a previous Greg Awards, it will** ** _NOT_** **be allowed to re-enter.**

 **Now let the games begin! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (I had to)**

 **-TrebledWriter (Julie)**


	2. Voting

**Alright! The nominations have closed! Here are the nominees!**

 **Rules for Nominating:**

 **1.) Only ONE (1) vote per catergory**

 **2.) A story/author CAN be voted for more than once in different catergories**

 **3.) Still can't vote for yourself**

 **4.) Can only vote from what is on this list**

 **If something you nominated is not on here, it is because I checked and it was not valid (which was very few nominations).**

 **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD VOTE!**

 ** _Best Author_**

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Imaginingdragons

Fermataoso

 ** _Best New Author_**

ElphieNeedsAHug

 ** _Best Oneshot Author_**

AnOreoForElphie

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

vinkunwildflowerqueen

PocketSevens

HC247

Amberleigh90

 ** _Most Humorous Author_**

Fae'sFlower

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

PocketSevens

 ** _Best Romance Author_**

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

AJeff

Fermataoso

Fae'sFlower

 ** _Best Angst Author_**

Fae'sFlower

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

Imaginingdragons

LolaVerdigris

Annibelle White

 ** _Best Angst_**

 _Voices_ by imaginingdragons

 _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _No Day But Today_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Her Lady's Maid_ by LolaVerdigris;

 _Ain't No Rest For the Wicked_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _The Name Game_ by 3Mindy3

 _So Much More than Royal_ by TrebledWriter

 _Once and For All_ by Fae's Flower

 _Ourobouros_ by The Resident Artichoke

 _Between the Lines_ by Annibelle White

 ** _Best AU_**

 _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Stealing Hearts_ by Annibelle White

 _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Fairest of them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Destiny's Child_ by Annibelle White

 _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _No Day But Today_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Building Bridges_ by WinkiePrince

 _Maybe_ by Amberleigh90

 ** _Best Crossover_**

 _Oils_ by toastweaselofDOOM

 _On Broken Wings_ by Fae'sFlower

 _Briggita in Oz_ by gothicbutterfly95

 ** _Best Drabble / Oneshot_**

 _Sprinkles_ by AnOreoForElphie

 _Save My Soul_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _Out of the Box_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Together Once More_ by PocketSevens

 _The Name Game_ by 3Mindy3

 _Then I Guess I Have to Show You_ by imaginingdragons

 _The Seductress_ by PocketSevens

 ** _Best General_**

 _Fairest of Them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Every Last Moment_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Ouroboros_ by The Resident Artichoke

 _Family Ties_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 ** _Most Humorous_**

 _Family Ties_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _Fairest of Them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Save My Soul_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _Vengeance_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _The Seductress_ by PocketSevens

 _Lazy Afternoons_ by condemnats

 ** _Best Fiyeraba_**

 _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _No Day But Today_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _The Nearness of You_ by AJeff

 _Letters from the Library_ by AJeff

 _Every Last Moment_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Destiny's Child_ by Annibelle White

 _Stealing Hearts_ by Annibelle White

 ** _Best Gelphie_**

 _Colors_ by denpa wave chick saki

 _Resistance_ by GretchenMaurice

 _Her Lady's Maid_ by LolaVerdigris

 ** _Best Bessa_**

 _The Difference_ by SunRise19

 ** _Best Other Pairing_**

Galinda and Cohvu (Colinda) from _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Glinda and Asil (Aslinda) from _Breath of the Dragon_ by 18lzytwner

 ** _Best Songfic_**

 _Polaroid_ by 18lzytwner

 ** _Best Original Character (OC)_**

Duran from _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

Kasmira from _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Arora from _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Knox from _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Castien from _Ourbouros_ by The Resident Artichoke

 ** _Best Overall Fic_**

 _The Fairest of Them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Motionless_ by elledottore

 _The Nearness of You_ by AJeff

 _No Day But Today_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _Save My Soul_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _Building Bridges_ by WinkiePrince

 ** _Best Unknown Fic_**

 _Lights and Lease_ by billyjay936

 ** _Best Parody_**

 _Fanfiction 3_ by PocketSevens

 ** _Best Dead Story_**

 _The Memories_ by elledottre

 _Precinct 9_ by WinkiePrince

 _Building Bridges_ by WinkiePrince

 **Voting will close on December 30th, 2016 (in exactly ONE month) and 12:00pm EST. The results WILL NOT be posted that day - it will probably be a few days into the new year, as I will need time to count votes since I'll have been without internet for the week leading up to the closing of voting.**

 **Votes can be submitted via review or PM (subject line - "2016 Greg Votes")**

 **Have a blast, good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

 **-Julie**


	3. Author Winners

_**VOTING HAS CLOSED! Congrats to the author winners!**_

* * *

 _ **Best Author**_

2nd - vinkunwildflowerqueen

1st - Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best New Author**_

1st - ElphieNeedsAHug

 _ **Best Oneshot Author**_

Tied for 2nd - AnOreoForElphie and vinkunwildflowerqueen

Tied for 1st - Ultimate Queen of Cliffes and HC247

 _ **Most Humorous Author**_

Tied for 3rd - Fae'sFlower and PocketSevens

2nd - vinkunwildflowerqueen

1st - Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best Romance Author**_

Tied for 3rd - Fermataoso and Fae'sFlower

2nd - vinkunwildflowerqueen

1st - Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 ** _Best Angst Author_**

Tied for 3rd - Fae'sFlower and imaginingdragons

2nd - LolaVerdigris

1st - Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

* * *

 **Story winners are in the next chapter! Congrats to all!**


	4. Story Winners

**Congrats to the story winners!**

* * *

 _ **Best Angst**_

Tied for 2nd - _Voices_ by imaginingdragons, _The Name Game_ by 3Mindy3, _So Much More than Royal_ by TrebledWriter

Tied for 1st - _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen, _Her Lady's Maid_ by LolaVerdigris, _Ain't No Rest For the Wicked_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best AU**_

Tied for 3rd - _Destiny's Child_ by Annibelle White and _Building Bridges_ by WinkiePrince

2nd - _Fairest of them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1st - _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best Crossover**_

2nd - _Briggita in Oz_ by gothicbutterfly95

1st - _On Broken Wings_ by Fae'sFlower

 _ **Best Drabble / Oneshot**_

2nd - _Sprinkles_ by AnOreoForElphie

Tied for 1st - _Save My Soul_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen and _Out of the Box_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best General**_

2nd - _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Tied for 1st - _Fairest of Them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and _Every Last Moment_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Most Humorous**_

3rd - _Family Ties_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

2nd - _Fairest of Them All_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1st - _Save My Soul_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

 _ **Best Fiyeraba**_

3rd - _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

2nd - _No Day But Today_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

1st - _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best Gelphie**_

2nd - _Colors_ by denpa wave chick saki

1st - _Her Lady's Maid_ by LolaVerdigris

 _ **Best Bessa**_

1st - _The Difference_ by SunRise19

 _ **Best Other Pairing**_

2nd - Glinda and Asil (Aslinda) from _Breath of the Dragon_ by 18lzytwner

1st - Galinda and Cohvu (Colinda) from _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best Songfic**_

1st - _Polaroid_ by 18lzytwner

 _ **Best Original Character (OC)**_

3rd - Kasmira from _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

2nd - Arora from _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

1st - Duran from _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best Overall Fic**_

Tied for 2nd - _Long Time Coming_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen, _A Fractured Fairytale_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen, _To Protect and Serve_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and _Save My Soul_ by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Tied for 1st - _Motionless_ by elledottore and _No Day But Today_ by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

 _ **Best Unknown Fic**_

1st - _Lights and Lease_ by billyjay936

 _ **Best Parody**_

1st _\- Fanfiction 3_ by PocketSevens

 _ **Best Dead Story**_

2nd - _Building Bridges_ by WinkiePrince

1st - _The Memories_ by elledottore

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Thank you all for participating, and a great year of fanfics. Do _you_ want to host next the awards next year? PM me ASAP to claim the honors and I will make a note below so everybody knows.**

 **Next Host - ?**

 **Happy New Year and Happy Holidays!**

 **-Julie**


End file.
